Toy animals and dolls are very popular playthings for small children. Currently, there are many types of animals and dolls on the market that are capable of various types of motions and accompanying sounds. These include toys that sit, stand, roll over, speak, cry, and sing that respond to the actuation of various switch means located at different parts of the toy body. While many of these toys currently exist there is a continual need for new and novel arrangements that will add to the child's pleasure when playing with same.